


Ein Klacks!

by nothing_happens_to_me



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_happens_to_me/pseuds/nothing_happens_to_me
Summary: Das neue Promopic (Mini-Trailer?) ist so verstörend, dass wir auf Twitter gestern ein wenig herumgeblödelt haben. Paula Dorepa http://dorepa.tumblr.com/ hat es mit einer vorbeischwimmenden Haifischflosse im Vordergrund verziert - JAWS (= Der weiße Hai) lässt grüßen! - ich hab vorgeschlagen: gelbe Gummiente oder Lego-Piratenschiff. Das mit der Ente hat sie dann gleich mal umgesetzt. Am Abend kam mir noch eine Idee.Kein Meta, keine Spoiler, wenn ihr es sowieso schon gesehen habt.Und natürlich denken wir, dass es sich nicht um eine reale Szene handeln soll. Die Stromversorgung funktioniert noch (Vorsicht, Stromschlag!), es fehlen die Möbel, die sich im Bildvordergrund befinden müssten, und das Wasser sieht viel zu klar aus, es müssten Dreck und weitere Gegenstände an der Oberfläche dümpeln.Außerdem steht das Wasser. Seit wann macht Sherlock die Türen zu...?





	1. Chapter 1

 

  
  
  
  
  
Drip…drip…drip…  
  
  
Es hat John schon die halbe Nacht den letzten Nerv geraubt.  
Dann war er doch nach oben gegangen.  
Aber nur sehr, sehr kurz!  
Das Problem war nämlich: Ich habe vor ein paar Tagen Johns Bett abgefackelt.  
Natürlich, um einen Fall von Mord und anschließender Brandstiftung zu lösen!  
  
Was sonst!?  
Die Materialien des Bettes und die Größe des Zimmers waren nun mal nahezu perfekt!  
  
Und nicht mal ich hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits ahnen können, dass John…  
Nun sagen wir, dass er wieder bei mir…unterkommen würde – zumindest vorübergehend, vorläufig…oder so…  
  
Es stank nun dort oben leider gewaltig nach verbrutzeltem 140-Pfund-Schwein und reichlich Holzkohle und anderem.  
Und wie gesagt, es gibt da auch gar kein Bett mehr.  
Das wäre jetzt nicht das Problem gewesen, denn ich hatte mir selbstverständlich vorgenommen, die ganze Etage renovieren zu lassen - aber dann…  
Naja, sei’s drum.  
  
Und Mrs Hudson war natürlich sowieso höchst ungehalten.  
Obwohl ich ihr gesagt hatte, die Handwerker seien schon bestellt und ihr das Honorar meines letzten einträglichen Falls gezeigt habe.  
  
  
Wenn ich es nur mitbekommen hätte!  
  
Wenn John mich aus meinem Gedächtnispalast gerissen hätte!  
  
Aber nein, er liegt auf dem Sofa und geht schier die Wände hoch, weil der blöde Wasserhahn an der Spüle tropft.  
Die halbe Nacht.  
  
Und dann schläft er schließlich noch ein paar wenige Stunden im Hausflur in dem alten Sessel.  
  
Hoffentlich hat er sich wenigstens nicht erkältet!  
  
  
Also, die Handwerker kommen ja in drei Tagen – und natürlich werde ich John anbieten, dass er mein Schlafzimmer haben kann. Ich kann einen tropfenden Wasserhahn wunderbar ausblenden, wenn ich in meinem Gedächtnispalast bin und ich mag das Sofa...  
Aber das wird er womöglich ablehnen und stattdessen –  
Nein! Das darf auf keinen Fall passieren!  
Er ist jetzt endlich wieder hier! Wie schaffe ich es, dass er bleibt?!  
  
Haben wir noch Dichtungen?  
Wo war noch der Werkzeugkasten…unter der Spüle?  
Wie passend!  
  
Es ist ja ganz leicht. Man stellt die Wasserzufuhr ab, dreht das Wasser auf, damit der Rest abläuft, montiert den Drehknopf ab, wechselt die Dichtung und so weiter.  
  
Der Zulauf unter der Spüle – hm, da stehen Kisten mit Reagenzgläsern und Kolben davor.  
  
Ich dreh einfach den Haupthahn ab!  
  
Kein Ding.  
Könnte sogar Anderson.  
  
Doch dann klingelt mein Handy.  
Lestrade!  
Oh!  
Wie sehr ich mich nach einem Fall gesehnt habe!  
Endlich!!!  
  
Ja, selbstverständlich habe ich das in den Medien verfolgt! Gibt es wieder einen...?  
  
  
Ich beginne, ihm Fragen zu stellen und meine Deduktionen zu unterbreiten – doch es geht dann doch nicht so einfach per Ferndiagnose – aber ich bin mit der Küchenspüle sowieso fertig, also nichts wie zum Leichenfundort!  
  
Während ich Lestrade meine Theorie erörtere, drehe ich den Haupthahn auf und verlasse die Wohnung…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	2. Chapter 2

...es folgt ein düsteres Intermezzo...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Na, da ist ja was los!" reißt mich die Stimme des Cabbies aus meinen Gedanken. "Macht dann 14 £."  
  
Als ich die Leute vor dem Speedy's stehen sehe, begreift mein messerscharfer Verstand augenblicklich, was passiert sein muss.  
  
17 von ihnen haben offenkundig gerade im gut besuchten Café gesessen, das kann ich daran erkennen, dass sie ihre Jacken noch nicht wieder richtig angezogen haben, zwei haben sich verknöpft – das spricht für Zerstreuung oder Aufregung. Oder beides. Acht haben angefangene Getränke mit hinausgenommen. Drei halten je ein angebissenes Sandwich. Ein Mitarbeiter des Speedy's und Mr Chatterjee stehen neben zwei großen Catering-Boxen und einem Stapel Bilder, die sie eilig von den Wänden geholt haben. Mrs Turners Mieter sind neugierig aus dem Haus nebenan herübergekommen und Marie Turner selbst versucht, eine sehr, sehr aufgebrachte Mrs Hudson zu trösten. Dann sind da noch fünf Schaulustige. Zwei von gegenüber – zu dünn angezogen, drei Passanten.  
Insgesamt 28.  
  
Dann kommen noch zwei weitere Speedy's-Angestellte aus der Ladentür mit noch zwei Kisten...  
  
"Sir, würden Sie dann bitte? Wir sind da."  
  
  
Voller Entsetzen versuche ich, mich zusammenzureißen, krame mit zitternden Fingern zwei Scheine aus meiner Brieftasche und klettere aus dem Fond. Meine Knie sind wie Wackelpudding.  
  
"Sherlock!!! Was haben Sie gemacht!?!?" schreit mich Mrs Hudson mit sich überschlagender Stimme an. Mrs Turner wirft mir einen bitterbösen Blick zu. "Martha, liebe..., beruhige dich. Ich rufe jetzt die Feuerwehr und du wirst sehen, es – "  
  
"Nein! Warten Sie!" rutscht es mir heraus und ich haste panisch auf die Haustür zu.  
  
"Sherlock, Sie können da nicht rauf, wenn Sie die Tür – !" kreischt Mrs Hudson.  
  
"Das muss ich nicht!" versetze ich mit mir selbst ganz fremder Stimme. "Setzen Sie mir noch das Flurfenster auf die Rechnung!"  
  
Keuchend stürze ich die Treppen hinauf, schlage das Fenster vom Treppenhaus zum Wohnzimmer ein und –   
  
dann stehe ich auch schon gut ein Fuß hoch im eiskalten Wasser.  
  
"Oh, Gott...", entfährt es mir mit zitternder Stimme.  
  
Bis auf ein leises Gluckern ist es gespenstisch still. Mrs Hudson muss schon unten den Haushahn zugedreht haben.  
  
Hätte sie sich nur nicht schon vor Jahren den Kamin in ihrem Wohnzimmer versiegeln lassen. Dann hätte sie die Katastrophe längst kommen hören und das Schlimmste verhindern können!  
Im vergangenen Herbst hat sie dafür gesorgt, dass beide Türen zum Hausflur abgedichtet wurden, und mir bei jeder Gelegenheit gepredigt, dass ich sie die Heizperiode über geschlossen halten soll.  
Sie ist auf einmal richtig umweltbewusst geworden.  
  
Das haben wir nun davon!   
Der Schaden wäre sicher geringer ausgefallen, hätte ich vergessen, wenigstens eine der beiden Türen zu schließen. Erstens hätte sich das Wasser dann besser verteilt und diese Flut wäre wahrscheinlich auch früher bemerkt worden.  
  
Zutiefst erschüttert wate ich durch das Wasser zu meinem Sessel..., lasse mich vernichtet hineinfallen...  
  
Was habe ich nur angerichtet...!  
  
In mir breitet sich eine lähmende, sprachlose Verzweiflung aus...  
  
Ich habe alles ruiniert.  
  
Mein Heim, Mrs Hudsons Haus..., mehr als einmal habe ich John zutiefst verletzt – und jetzt könnte er nicht mal zurückkommen, wenn er es wollte!  
  
  
  
"...Geez...", dringt vom anderen Ende des Wohnzimmers leise Johns Stimme an mein Ohr. "Sherlock...! Wie konnte–   
bist du okay..?" stammelt er verunsichert.  
  
"Pass auf! Die Scherben!" höre ich mich schreien.  
  
Ich habe selbst kaum drauf geachtet, aber es sind einige spitze, scharfe Reste im Rahmen zurückgeblieben.  
  
Dann höre ich es zweimal Platschen, als John durch das eingeschlagene Fenster steigt.  
  
Anschließend ist es still, weil er nur dasteht und sich die Verwüstung ansieht.  
  
Es ist so furchtbar, dass er keine Worte dafür finden kann.  
  
  
Ich bin zu sehr am Boden zerstört und beschämt, um zu reagieren, als seine Schritte näherkommen. Die rauschenden, gluckernden Geräusche kommen auf mich zu. John setzt sich mir gegenüber.  
  
Es sollte mich überraschen – aber wie man so sagt, stehe ich gerade völlig neben mir.  
  
Auch wenn ich sitze.  
  
  
Ich wage es nicht, John anzusehen.  
  
Er sagt kein Wort.  
  
  
Das muss er auch nicht.  
  
Ich habe alles kaputt gemacht...!  
  
  
  
Ebenso unaufhaltsam wie zuvor das Wasser macht sich verstörtes Schweigen breit...  
  
  
  
  
tbc?


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

"...was...was war es dieses Mal, Sherlock...?  
Und wieso jetzt...? ...ausgerechnet...  
Schau mich an.  
Bist du wieder klar? Was hast du diesmal genommen?"  
  
Genommen?!  
  
"Was?! Nein!" schreie ich aufgeschreckt und dann auch gleich empört.  
"Ich bin clean!" setze ich leiser aber entschieden hinzu.  
  
"...dann...  
Was ist hier passiert?  
Erzähl mir jetzt nicht, das ist AUCH FÜR EINEN FALL?!"  
Ein Crescendo vom Pianissimo bis zum Forte und dann einem plötzlich einsetzenden Fortissimo.  
Eindrucksvolle Dynamik, John.  
  
"Nein...!" stöhne ich hilflos.  
"Ich wurde nur...  
Ich hab mich ablenken lassen. Von einem Fall...zuerst telefonisch...und dann bin ich doch zum Fundort gefahren...  
Aber...die Dichtung..."  
Ich kann nicht weitersprechen. Es ist so peinlich!  
Und grässlich.  
Und sowieso sinnlos...  
John wird aufstehen und gehen und nie wieder ein Wort mit mir reden!  
  
Bitte, John! Schrei mich wenigstens ab, ja?  
  
  
Dann ein lautes, bitteres Seufzen:  
"Sherlock Holmes!  
Der Heimwerkerkönig!"  
  
Und dann lacht er.   
  
"W-was...?"  
"Schon gut...  
ich wollte dich nicht auslachen, entschuldige..." Er lächelt mich an und dann muss er doch wieder grinsen.  
"Also, ganz ehrlich? Du warst einfach bloß schusselig?  
Das ist gut", stellt er erleichtert fest.  
"Du...bist nicht verärgert...?!" stammle ich fassungslos.  
"Verärgert? Nein...  
Auch wenn dieser Anblick zuerst mal...ziemlich niederschmetternd war.  
Wieso besitzt du übrigens Werkzeug – ich hab eben die Kiste in der Küche stehen sehen… Ich hab damals eine besorgt, aber die hab ich mitgenommen –   
Oh na, klar, du brauchtest eine für einen Fall…!  
Wenn ich das geahnt hätte letzte Nacht! Dann hätte ich den blöden Wasserhahn doch selbst repariert!“  
„Wenn du doch nur was gesagt hättest!“ stöhne ich.  
John zuckt bedauernd die Schultern. „...arme Mrs Hudson, sie  hat heute früh gründlichst geputzt, wie ich sehe...muss ihrer Hüfte blendend gegangen sein, auch wenn sie dich natürlich dazu verdonnert hat, dir zu helfen, die Tische aus dem Zimmer zu schleppen."  
"Ausgezeichnete Beobachtung, John", lobe ich ihn überrascht und ringe mich zu einem Lächeln durch.  
"Wirklich? Der Tisch steht umgedreht auf seinem Kollegen in der Küche, Couchtisch und die restlichen Stühle und Sessel im Hausflur – und das Wasser ist überraschend sauber. ...und verglichen mit deiner üblichen Ordnung müssten hier vielmehr Gegenstände herumschwimmen...   
War doch gar nicht so schwierig."  
"Ich meinte ja auch: Für deine Verhältnisse..." Ich spüre, dass ich zu grinsen anfange.   
Was unsinnig erscheint, denn die Lage hat sich nicht verbessert.  
Aber ich bin erleichtert, dass  John sich nicht mehr aufgeregt hat.  
  
"Shit – ist das kalt...!" kichert er. "Willst du nicht wenigstens mal deine arme Geige vor dem Ertrinken retten...? Der Bogen ist wohl nicht schwimmfähig..."  
"Ich weiß nicht...ich hab zuletzt pizzicato gespielt...Er könnte in der Küche liegen."  
"Also, Sherlock: Entweder wir bewaffnen uns mit zwei Eimern und schütten schon mal ein paar Liter ins Klo oder wir sehen zu, dass wir mit ein paar trockenen Klamotten und vor allem Schuhen hier rauskommen."  
"Bist du nicht so für Kneipkuren, Doktor?"  
  
Oh, pass doch auf, was du sagst! Du kannst ihn doch jetzt nicht aufziehen…!  
  
"Beim Wassertreten bleibt man in Bewegung, Sherlock, man zieht den Unterschenkel bei jedem Schritt komplett bis zu den Zehen wieder aus dem Wasser. Aber hierbei können wir uns eine Lungenentzündung holen."  
"Eher zwei", rutscht es mir heraus, dann räuspere ich mich verlegen. "Und wie war DEIN Tag?"  
John kichert und zieht die Füße auf die Sitzfläche, dass seine durchgeweichten Füße quatschende Geräusche von sich geben.  
"Stressig – und trotzdem ziemlich langweilig, danke der Nachfrage."  
"Dann...solltest du vielleicht nochmal über einen Jobwechsel nachdenken..."  
"ja..., das sollte ich vielleicht wirklich... Oh, Gott, Sherlock! Zieh die Füße auf den Sitz – schnell!“ ächzt er erschrocken.  
Ich gehorche verdutzt. „Wieso – ? – Oh…! Dann habe ich es kapiert, als ich hinter Johns Kopf die Lampe brennen sehe – da war er schneller. Viel schneller!  
„Daran hätte ich auch denken können“, höre ich mich murmeln.  
„Ich bin nur froh, dass es mir doch noch aufgefallen ist – ich werde es niemandem verraten, versprochen!“ beteuert John beklommen.  
„Also…, warten wir auf die Feuerwehr. Die werden den Strom schon abstellen… Arme Mrs Hudson…, denkst du die Bausubstanz hält das aus?“  
„Ach bestimmt! Hochwasser dauert ja immer viel länger und solide Häuser überstehen es trotzdem – aber die Tapeten und die Möbel…, na, wir werden sehen…“  
In diesem Moment beginnt die Lampe hinter John zu flackern, dann ein kurzes Zischendes Geräusch – dann ein Knacken und wir sitzen im Dunkeln – abgesehen von dem schwindenden Tageslicht, das hinter mir durch die Fenster und auf dem Umweg durch die Küche hereindringt.  
„Das war knapp. Es wäre wohl nichts passiert. Aber ebenso gut hätte es dazu kommen können, dass du mir wiedermal das Leben rettest. Danke, John….“, gestand ich demütig ein.  
„Dafür doch nicht.   
Überhaupt: Seit wann bedankst du dich denn?“  
  
Ja, er hat recht. Ich bin ein undankbarer Stoffel.  
Und wenn ich wirklich mal danke sage, ist es zumeist Sarkasmus.  
Das muss aufhören.  
  
„Schon gut. Ich vergesse es auch manchmal. Verlernt man leicht beim Militär, weißt du…?  
Achja – noch eine Beobachtung: Du warst heute nicht der einzige Zerstreute in diesem   
Haus."  
"Hm? Wieso?" Er überrascht mich schon wieder.  
"Na, Mycroft war doch hier. Und er hat seinen Schirm vergessen. Hast du ihn so geärgert?"  
  
Ich höre ihn nur noch wie durch einen wattigen Nebel und mich packt kaltes Entsetzen.  
  
"Oh, Gott...!" japse ich: "GREG! Greg ist noch irgendwo hier drin!"  
Während ich mich mit aufkeimender Panik auf den Sitz knie und versuche, in unserem überflüssigen Indoorplanschbecken irgendwelche Details unter Wasser zu erkennen, bemerke ich aus dem Augenwinkel, dass John erschrocken zusammenzuckt.  
"Was?! Sherlock?! Wie meinst du das?!" ächzt er verständnislos.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

"Oh, Gott...!" japse ich: "GREG! Greg ist noch irgendwo hier drin...!"  
Während ich mich in aufkeimender Panik auf den Sitz knie und versuche, in unserem überflüssigen Indoorplanschbecken irgendwelche Details unter Wasser zu erkennen, bemerke ich aus dem Augenwinkel, dass John erschrocken zusammenzuckt.  
"Was?! Sherlock?! Wie meinst du das?!" ächzt er verständnislos. "Was...was ist mit Lestrade?!" stammelt John.  
"Lestrade? Wieso Lestrade…?"   
Wie kommt er denn jetzt bloß auf den?!  
"Na, du sagtest, Greg sei hier irgendwo...!"  
"Doch nicht Lestrade! Mycroft kam heute Mittag, um mir seinen blöden Goldfisch in Pflege zu geben...und ich hab ihn auf den Boden gestellt, weil ich Platz für meinen Tee brauchte..."  
John schaut erst verdattert aus der Wäsche, aber dann:   
"Ah, also ein Double-Feature! Free Willi gefolgt von Findet Nemo!“ kichert er.  
  
Oh, nein – er fantasiert! Es war alles zu viel für ihn, die letzten Wochen…, Monate... Kein Wunder, dass er jetzt überschnappt!  
Das war jetzt quasi der letzte Tropfen, der sein kleines Oberstübchen zum Überlaufen gebracht hat!  
  
[style type="bold"]Nicht. Witzig![/style]  
  
„John?! Bist du in Ordnung?!“  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck verändert sich, noch ehe ich zu sprechen begonnen habe: Überraschung wandelt sich schnell über ein mitleidiges Lächeln, dann Schmunzeln, bis hin zu einem leichten Grinsen – und ich weiß noch immer nicht, was das zu bedeuten hat!  
„Ah, aber so was von!   
Keine Sorge, Sherlock! Nemo ist ein Zeichentrick-Clownfisch und Willy ein Orca in einem Realfilm – und ja, ich weiß: Wale sind keine Fische!“  
Da bin ich wirklich erleichtert!  
Aber ärgerlich, wieviel Speicherplatz John wieder für lauter Gerümpel-Erinnerungen verplempert!  
Ich rolle genervt die Augen, was letztlich nichts anderes ist, als ein Blickwechsel mit meinem Gehirn ist, ein kurzes, stummes Selbstgespräch, ein Seufzer über den Rest der Menschheit, den ich mit niemandem teilen kann.  
  
„Das ist nicht komisch, John! Wenn Mycroft feststellen müsste, dass es ein anderer Goldfisch ist, als der, den er in meine Obhut gegeben hat – und selbst dir ist klar, er würde es bemerken! –  hätte er wieder einen neuen Beweis für meine Unterlegenheit, der es ihm erlaubt, noch mehr auf mir herumzuhacken!“   
Sinnlos!  
John versteht das nicht. Da sind schon wieder diese Dackelfalten auf seiner Stirn…  
„Sherlock…, ich gebe zu, ich hätte Mycroft auch ungern als großen Bruder, aber…ich denke schon, dass er’s nur gut meint. Er kann es eben nicht so zeigen…  
Okay, also: Wir haben einen Vermisstenfall! Dann, an die Arbeit: Finden wir ihn!  
...zumindest kann er noch nicht im Klo sein, dazu ist das Wasser noch zu niedrig…“, überlegt er. „Kommst du an deine Geige ran?“  
„Soll ich ihn etwa herbeifiedeln?“   
„Sehr witzig! Wobei…, nicht nötig…“  
Er hebt die Hände, legt seine Armbanduhr ab und lässt die über dem Wasser baumeln, senkt sie vorsichtig bis jeden Moment die Schnalle die Oberfläche berühren wird…  
Nichts passiert.  
  
„Schön. Dann lass uns sicherheitshalber die anderen Sicherungen auch noch ausschalten und dann suchen wir ihn“, beschließt er und klettert vom Sessel zurück in die eisige Brühe.  
„Aber wie?!“ seufze ich ratlos.  
  
„Es ist vielleicht doch von Nutzen, dass Mrs Hudson geputzt hat…  
Wo ist das Futter?“  
„Du hast natürlich Hunger, entschuldige – “, versuche ich mich in John hineinzuversetzen.  
„Nein! – also, ja – aber ich meine das Fischfutter! Ich hoffe, du hast auch vergessen, ihn zu füttern, dann wird er sich sicher nicht lange bitten lassen.  
Und Mycroft hat ihn wirklich Greg genannt?! Kennt er noch einen anderen Greg?"  
„…auf dem Küchentisch…und: ja, und: ich weiß es nicht…“, antworte ich verdattert.  
  
Jetzt verstehe ich auch erst, wieso Mycroft so erschrocken ist, als ihm dann gegen Ende seines Besuchs doch noch der Name des Fischs herausgerutscht ist…!  
Er meint tatsächlich Lestrade…!  
…oder geht es nur darum, dass ich diesen Schluss ziehen müsste, er aber einen ganz anderen Greg meint, von dem ich jedoch nichts wissen kann und auch nichts wissen soll...?  
Wie auch immer – John hat recht! Ich bin Detektiv! Da werde ich doch einen Goldfisch finden!  
  
„Du bist ja wirklich brillant heute! Bleibt das jetzt so?“  
  
John stemmt die Hände in die Hüften: Nicht so vorwitzig! sagt sein Blick.  
  
„Such du mal lieber das Aquarium!“   
„Von wegen Aquarium. Es ist ein klassisches, viel zu kleines Goldfischglas.“  
„Armer Greg! Findet Mycroft das witzig!“  
Ich hatte es zwischen meinem Sessel und der Wand neben dem Kamin abgestellt und präsentiere es John. Es mag fünf Liter Rauminhalt haben und abgesehen davon, dass es jetzt randvoll ist, befindet sich nur etwas feiner, weißer Kies darin.  
„Wir sollten deinen Bruder wegen Tierquälerei anklagen!“ erklärt er empört. „Das da eignet sich allenfalls für kleine Sukkulenten!“ Dann stapft er in die Küche.  
„Naja, er hat ihn erst seit ein paar Tagen und dann kam ihm irgendeine Krise dazwischen, die sich dann ausgeweitet hat, und die übers Wochenende seine Anwesenheit erfordert…“  
  
Wieso verteidige ich ihn eigentlich?!  
  
„Mag ja sein! Aber er hätte das doch delegieren können!“ findet John, während er anfängt, in den Schränken zu stöbern.  
„Nur ein paar gründlich überprüfte Sicherheitsleute, wissen, wo er wohnt. Ich natürlich auch. Aber Mycroft beauftragt nicht irgendeinen Homesitter, der dann mal eben die Rollläden bewegt, den Briefkasten leert und den Kaktus gießt! Und er will sicher nicht, dass irgendjemand erfährt, dass er einen Goldfisch hat!“  
John hält auf seiner Suche durch die Küchenschränke inne und schaut mich an. Ich kann diesen Blick nicht so recht deuten.  
„Na, das ist ja goldig! Und dir vertraut er das an? Sherlock, überleg doch mal…!“  
„Goldfisch passt einfach nicht zu ihm. Irgendwas, das zwar unsympathisch aber eigentlich harmlos wirkt, und dann plötzlich zuschnappt. Vielleicht ein Chamäleon. Der Unauffälligkeit und raschen, tödlichen Zunge wegen...“  
„Darüber kannst du später nachdenken…“  
„ – Sag mal, was suchst du eigentlich?“   
„Dieses blaue Plastiknudelsieb...!“ beschwert sich John ungeduldig.  
„Sag das doch. Säureunfall. Nimm das Metallene mit dem Stiel.“  
„Ich fürchte, das ist zu feinmaschig, da läuft das Wasser nicht schnell genug raus…Wo ist diese unpraktische Designerobstschale?“  
„Es ist ein kleiner Goldfisch. Die hat viel zu große Löcher!“  
„Na, schön… – Hier – aber fix!“ Er reicht mir das Sieb.   
Er könnte recht haben: So feinmaschig, wie es ist…! Ich werde versuchen, so wenig Wasser wie möglich zu erwischen.  
„Okay, bist du bereit?“ fragt John.  
„Ja, Captain!“  
Ich sehe zu, wie John etwas Fischfutter ins Wasser gibt – als wir auch schon die Sirenen der London Fire Brigade hören. Viel Zeit bleibt uns jetzt nicht mehr!  
  
Da! – rasch schiebe ich das Sieb unter den Goldfisch, John kommt mir gleich mit dem Glas entgegen, aus dem er inzwischen etwa ein Drittel des Wassers wieder ausgekippt hat –  und schwupp haben wir unseren Gefangenen.  
„Erwischt. Armer, kleiner Kerl, er hatte sicher noch nie so viel Platz!“ sagt John, erleichtert und bedauernd zugleich. „Was hältst du davon? Wir melden uns nochmal kurz bei Mrs Hudson und besorgen dann ein hübsches Einsteigeraquarium für wenigstens 60 Liter – UND einen zweiten und vielleicht dritten Fisch!“  
„Dann weiß wenigstens einer von uns, wo er die nächste Zeit übernachten kann…“, seufze ich.  
„Da hätte ich auch schon eine Idee. Aber nun lass uns erstmal packen, damit wir uns umziehen können.“  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später klingeln wir bei Marie Turner, die zwar öffnet, mich aber noch immer böse anfunkelt.  
„Wir würden gerne mit Mrs Hudson sprechen…wenigstens kurz…“, erklärt John vorsichtig und dennoch souverän. Er trägt unser Gepäck und den Beutel mit Futter.   
– ich das Goldfischglas.  
„Wenn ihr beiden Spinner glaubt, dass ihr bei mir hausen und mir die Bude unter Wasser setzen oder abfackeln könnt, dann seid ihr aber schief gewickelt!“ giftet sie.  
„Oh, nein, nein, es ist nur, Sherlock würde gerne – “  
Unsere Mrs Hudson erscheint und schiebt sich in den Vordergrund.  
„Bitte, Mrs Hudson…, es tut mir wahnsinnig leid…!“ erkläre ich hilflos.  
John hat unsere Reisekoffer abgestellt und nimmt mir Greg ab.  
„…danke…! Es war ein Versehen…! Ich hab doch nur die Dichtung austauschen wollen! Ich werde selbstverständlich für den ganzen Schaden aufkommen – aber mir ist klar, dass an manchen alten Stücken auch Erinnerungen hängen…und ich hoffe wirklich sehr, dass der Teppich noch zu retten ist – und die Tapeten – vielleicht kann man sie ab zwei Fuß aufwärts erhalten…? Ich kenne eine gute Innenarchitektin, die mir noch einen Gefallen schuldet… Es tut mir so leid…“  
Überfallartig umarmt sie mich.  
Das kommt jetzt unerwartet – werde ich die Menschen jemals ganz verstehen?  
„Ist ja schon gut, mein Junge! Tut mir leid, dass ich dich so angebrüllt habe, natürlich war es keine Absicht!“  
„Danke, Mrs Hudson…“ Mir bleibt die Stimme weg und meine Augen werden verdächtig heiß… Ich bin verwirrt, aber auch erleichtert – obwohl ich mich immer noch schäme, schuldig fühle – und erschrocken über das Resultat, mit dem uns meine Schusseligkeit bestraft hat.   
Sie klopft mir auf den Rücken, entlässt mich zögernd aus ihrer Umarmung und kneift mich in die Wange. Ich gebe ihr dankbar einen Kuss auf die ihre; ich weiß, dass sie das mag.  
„Marie…, aber das Goldfischchen können sie doch bei dir unterbringen…?“ vergewissert sie sich in bettelndem Ton.  
„Na, meinetwegen… es wird wohl nichts anrichten… Es kann da wohl nicht raus und es hat keine Hände…!“ knurrt diese.  
„Und ihr findet ja sicher noch ein nettes Hotel…“, meint Mrs Hudson.  
„Ich dachte eigentlich…, also, dass wir uns hier rasch trockene Sachen anziehen könnten. Sherlock und ich wollten schnell noch ein richtiges Aquarium kaufen, denn das ist zu klein und die Kugelform ist ganz schlecht für den Orientierungssinn. Aber danach kommen wir zurück und helfen Mrs Hudson zu retten, was zu retten ist. Bis dahin wird die Feuerwehr ja auch mit dem Abpumpen fertig sein."  
„Ja, sie wollen dann bei uns klingeln und mich beraten, was ich machen kann wegen der Wasserschäden.“  
„Ich kann das auch googlen, Martha!“  
„Du googlest doch alles!“  
„Oh, dann wäre es ganz fantastisch, wenn Sie uns inzwischen das nächste Zoofachgeschäft heraussuchen könnten – dann wären wir auch ganz bald zurück, um uns nützlich zu machen“, schlägt John fix vor. Er ist wirklich in Höchstform heute!   
Nun, vor etwa zwei Stunden, habe ich das von mir auch noch geglaubt – als ich den Fall gelöst hatte, und dazu ansetzte, es diesen Idioten zu erklären.  
Inzwischen bin ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher…  
  
Die beiden Frauen mustern uns: Die quatschnassen Schuhe...   
Bei Johns Jeans sieht man deutlich, dass sie sich inzwischen bis fast unter die Knie vollgesogen haben.  
    
Also dürfen wir doch kurz rein, ziehen uns im Bad um, lassen Fisch, Futter und Gepäck bei den Frauen zurück. Mrs Hudson will sich sogar schon wieder um unsere durchgeweichten Sachen kümmern – was Mrs Turner mit einem Kopfschütteln quittiert, das wohl sagen soll: Sie ist unbelehrbar!  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, vielleicht sollte ich doch an dieser Stelle mal den Link unterbringen, worauf ich mich eigentlich beziehe. Das Feedback verrät mir, dass wohl doch nicht alle diesen Teaser mitbekommen haben. Und es gab bald darauf schon Metas zu den Gegenständen, die da auf dem Wasser treiben usw. (Außerdem befindet sich über John auf dem allerobersten Regalbrett das Modell eines Rettungsbootes. [link href="https://twitter.com/nothinghtminDE/status/804307173199245312"]https://twitter.com/nothinghtminDE/status/804307173199245312[/link] Jemand meinte, es wäre eine Sammelbüchse. Kann gut sein, vielleicht aber auch ein Andenken/Spielzeug, wobei dann ein Teil des Erlöses eben als Spende abgeführt wird...)  
> Auch sonst lohnt sich das Hineinzoomen.
> 
> Links dazu am Ende des Kaps  
> und außerdem von mir eine klitzekleine ursprüngliche Version einer Stelle aus dem vorherigen Kap, die mir dann aber doch...  
> Naja, ihr werdet ja sehen...
> 
>  
> 
> ...übrigens versuche ich, das hier auf Englisch zu übersetzen - hauptsächlich, auf die Bitte von Paula Dorepa hin, die kein Deutsch kann.  
> Falls mir jemand helfen kann/will, dann gerne...!

  
     
   
Im Taxi komme ich etwas zur Ruhe. Meine Füße sind immer noch eiskalt und ich merke mit einem Mal, dass ich ziemlich müde bin…   
Und John hatte Frühschicht im Krankenhaus, ist noch länger geblieben. Eine Not-OP sicherlich…   
„Wie fühlst du dich. Alles in Ordnung?“  
„Du frierst, hm…?“ vermutet er statt einer Antwort.  
„Und du musst schon letzte Nacht im Hausflur gefroren haben. Es tut mir so leid…“  
„Ist schon gut…“  
„Der Anblick deines ausgebrannten Schlafzimmers war sicher noch schlimmer als das vorhin, hm?“ erkundige ich mich schuldbewusst.  
„Was?! Nein! DAS war schlimmer! DAS EBEN! Viel schlimmer – Sherlock, das ist unser Wohnzimmer!   
…okay…, dein Wohnzimmer…“, setzt er leise hinzu.  
„Es war IMMER unser Wohnzimmer…“, höre ich mich leise beteuern.  
  
Ja, immer! Auch während der zwei Wochen, in denen...dein Sessel nicht dort stand...!  
Immer!  
  
„Was denkst du, was wir tun können, wenn wir zurück sind?“ frage ich beklommen.  
„Weiß nicht so genau…“, gibt John zu. „Es gibt Entfeuchter, die man eine Weile aufstellen kann, um die Luftfeuchtigkeit zu senken, damit alles schneller trocknet. Heizen und immer wieder kräftig die Fenster aufreißen – und die kalte, trockene Luft reinlassen, hilft auch… Glatte Flächen natürlich trockenreiben…und dann gibt es sowas wie Staubsauger, mit denen man auch Wasser saugen kann – also etwa für Teppich, Polstermöbel…  
Muss man dann halt abwarten… Mach dir mal keine Gedanken, jetzt.  
Du, aber, das mit deinem Experiment geht mir nicht aus dem Kopf. Das war wahnsinnig gefährlich!“ stellt er nach einer kurzen Pause fest.  
"Es bot sich einfach an, okay? Dein Zimmer hatte bis auf weniger als zwei Kubikmeter die Maße des Tatorts, praktisch dieselben Materialen. Altes Buchenholz, Rosshaarmatratze - auch ziemlich dieselbe Menge - das war ideal - und wo hätte ich es denn sonst machen sollen?! - und der zweite Stock und das Dachgeschoss hatten ohnehin schon vorher mal eine Renovierung dringend nötig. Und du weiß, dass das Dach leck ist."  
"Sherlock, ich meine nicht so sehr das Haus! Ich meine dich!" faucht John aufgebracht. "Allein schon die Gefahr einer Rauchgasvergiftung...", setzt er leise hinzu.  
Mit einem Schlag ist die Erinnerung zurück. Das alberne Freudenfeuer, das ums Haar zum Scheiterhaufen für meinen Freund geworden wäre. Das Kohlenmonoxid hätte ihn aber zuerst umgebracht - "ein bisschen geräuchert" - das war eine Riesenuntertreibung gewesen.  
"Ich hatte mehrere Feuerlöscher bereitstehen und mir die Ausrüstung eines Feuerwehrmannes geliehen. Er war mir noch einen Gefallen schuldig."  
In Johns Mundwinkel zcukt es. "Gut. Gut zu hören, dass du auf dich aufpassen kannst...", bemerkt er leise.  
Das muss ich ja, wenn du nicht da bist, denke ich - sage das aber nicht laut.  
„Du hast morgen keinen Dienst, oder?“  
„Nein, ich hab frei das Wochenende.“  
„Und wieso weißt du so viel über Goldfische?“  
„Tu‘ ich gar nicht. Als Harry und ich…ich glaube, ich war acht – da schenkte uns eine geizige Tante je einen Goldfisch. Dazu ein altes Goldfischglas. Ich wusste zwar nichts von Aquaristik, aber ich hatte einfach den Eindruck, es sei zu klein und als ich die Tante fragte, was diese Fische fressen, hatte sie keinen Schimmer. Also hab ich einen Klassenkameraden angerufen, von dem ich wusste, dass sie zuhause ein Aquarium haben. Goldfische sind eigentlich sehr pflegeleicht, deshalb schenkt man sie häufig Kindern. Aber sie brauchen mindestens 20 Liter Wasser pro Fisch und Greg ist ja noch klein.“  
„Verstehe. Und, wie lange haben sie gelebt, eure Fische?“  
„Keine Ahnung. Wir durften sie nicht behalten. Meiner Mutter war der Gedanke, dass da ein Tank mit 60 Liter oder noch mehr in der Wohnung steht, unheimlich – noch dazu mit so einem strombetriebenen Filter und Beleuchtung! Außerdem war das zu teuer.“  
Zu teuer? Was kann das schon kosten?!  
„Hättest du gern einen Goldfisch – oder mehrere?“  
„Ich? Nein. Ist doch eher langweilig. Und in ein Kaminfeuer zu schauen, ist ähnlich beruhigend.“   
   
Als wir dann da sind, schlängelt sich John eilig durchs Erdgeschoss an vielen Kleintierkäfigen vorbei: Goldhamster, Meerschweinchen, einheimische und exotische Mäuse, Ratten...   
Ein langgestrecktes, silbergraues Pelztier mit Reißzähnen, dunklen Knopfaugen und rosa Schnauze erregt meine Aufmerksamkeit.   
„Das sieht schon eher nach Lestrade aus – ist das ein Frettchen?“  
„Ich glaub schon, aber jetzt reiß dich los, wir können Mycroft nun wirklich nichts anschleppen, was mehr Aufwand erfordert, als Goldfische!"  
Ungeniert schnappt er sich mein Handgelenk, um mich zu den Aufzügen zu schleifen und im ersten Stock gleich zu den Zierfischen und den Aquarien.   
Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung, beginnt er der jungen Dame, die ihn natürlich sehr anziehend und sympathisch findet, unsere Situation zu schildern. Das heißt, es ist eher eine Mischung aus seiner Situation damals und unserer jetzt.  
„Sehen Sie, es ist so…Mein Schwager hat unserem Neffen einen Goldfisch geschenkt. Im Augenblick ist der Fisch zwar noch klein, aber in einem Goldfischglas? Das geht natürlich wirklich nicht. Nun hätte mein Schwager das natürlich eigentlich sowieso mit den Eltern besprechen sollen und die wollten den Fisch schon ins Tierheim bringen, aber Mikie möchte ihn so gerne behalten! Also, sind wir hier, um ein Einsteigeraquarium zu kaufen und noch ein oder zwei Fische – vielleicht noch einen weiblichen …Kometschweif und einen männlichen Schleierschwanz?“  
„Gute Wahl! Kommen Sie mal mit, ich zeig Ihnen mal was…Sie kennen sich ja glücklicherweise schon ein bisschen aus, das ist gut…“, munter plappernd zieht sie los, John einen knappen halben Schritt, schräg neben ihr und ich hinterher. Unterdessen finde ich auch noch ein paar Dinge, die ich beisteuern will: Ein kleiner Totenschädel, aus dessen linker Augenhöhle sich eine Schlange ringelt, ein versunkenes, englisches Freibeuterschiffchen und eine geöffnete Schatzruhe voller Golddublonen als Deko, dazu ein kunterbunt illustriertes Buch mit dem Titel „Mein erster Goldfisch“. Auf dem Titel prangt eine Zeichnung von drei lächelnden Fischen in einem quaderförmigen Aquarium – darunter, kleiner sieht man durchgestrichen ein Goldfischglas mit einem einsamen Fisch, der ganz krumm im Kreis herumschwimmt und so traurig aussieht, als wäre er bereit hinaus ins Trockene zu springen…  
   
John braucht nicht lange, dafür dass er zu den zwei Fischen und dem 120-Liter-Aquarium auch noch Sand und Pflanzen kauft. (120 klingt im ersten Moment viel – aber die meisten Badewannen sind größer!)   
„Kiesel kann Mikie selber sammeln, die schleppen wir jetzt nicht durch die Gegend“, erklärt er mit einem leicht boshaften Schmunzeln. „So, dann war’s das…“   
Er dreht sich zu mir um, sieht, dass ich ein paar Dinge in der Hand halte, schaut sie sich genauer an – und beginnt zu kichern.  
   
Ich mag es so, wenn er kichert…so wirklich belustigt und locker!   
Es erinnert mich an damals, nach der Taxi-Jagd…und es lag nicht nur an Moriarty, dass es danach nur noch bergab ging…wenn auch schleichend…  
   
   
Es wird eine lange Nacht werden – aber obwohl mir immer noch fast schlecht wird bei dem Gedanken daran, was ich Mrs Hudsons Haus und der Einrichtung angetan habe, ertappe ich mich dabei, dass es mich wahnsinnig freut, dass John mithelfen wird.  
   
Himmel, bin ich egoistisch! Hauptsächlich tut er das für Mrs Hudson!  
   
  
  
  
  
  
tbc  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natürlich denke ich nicht, dass eine derartige Story hinter dem Bild steckt. Man sehe sich mal die Beine der Jungs an. John hat beide Füße im Wasser stehen und seine Jeans haben sich deutlich sichtbar bis über die Wasserlinie vollgesogen. Da ist eine ganz gerade Grenze, so als sei er nicht durch das Wasser gewatet, sondern habe ganz ruhig dagesessen und sich überhaupt nicht bewegt. Bei Sherlock ist das etwas anders: Den Fuß im Wasser sieht man gar nicht - obwohl man das müsste - und auf dem Schuh lassen sich Wassertropfen erkennen, als hätte er diesen Fuß doch mal kurz im Wasser gehabt.  
> Es sieht also eigentlich so aus, als hätten sich die zwei dort hingesetzt und dann weitgehend reglos abgewartet, dass das Wasser steigt – wohl wissend, was da kommt, aber ohne einen Plan, was man dagegen tun könnte – oder auch nur die Energie, wenigstens in den 2. Stock oder aufs Dach zu flüchten. Sherlock scheint schon total aufgegeben zu haben, John guckt noch etwas ungläubig und zwar geschockt, aber doch noch ein bisschen, als würde ein kleiner Teil von ihm noch darauf hoffen, dass Sherlock doch noch einen Plan haben könnte - ein bisschen wie in HLV...
> 
>  
> 
> Ursprünglich sollte es im vorigen Kapitel heißen:  
> (JOHN: „Na, das ist ja goldig! Und dir vertraut er das an? Sherlock, überleg doch mal…!“  
> SHER.: „Goldfisch passt einfach nicht zu ihm. Irgendwas, das zwar unsympathisch aber eigentlich harmlos wirkt, und dann plötzlich zuschnappt.) - SCHNAPPSCHILDKRÖTE! Ja, genau!"  
> "Oh, Sherlock! Sei doch nicht so gemein!" beklagt sich John.  
> "Genau das ist er: Ein Reptil, ein rückständiges, hinterhältiges Relikt, mit einem starren Panzer!" beharre ich grollend. Was weiß er denn schon!  
> "Bitte, Sherlock...! Nicht jetzt… – du kannst später auf ihn schimpfen, okay?"


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

(Nein, ich versuch jetzt nix aus dem neuen Trailer unterzubringen...)  
  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
  
  
Ich hätte es mir ja denken können, aber es versetzt mir dann doch einen Dämpfer, als ich sehe, wie nach Mrs Hudson und Mrs Turner auch noch die Mieter letzterer gerade das Haus verlassen, – um Nachbarschaftshilfe zu leisten, offenkundig – ich erkenne es daran wie sie sich angezogen haben. Ein Teil von mir möchte auf sie zustürzen und sie mit den Worten überfallen. „Sie gehen sonst Freitagsabends immer aus! Immer! Und Allan, Sie brezeln sich dann auf, Sie sind eine leidenschaftliche Drag-Queen, gehen Sie nur, wir kommen zurecht…“  
Aber ich fühle mich gerade viel zu hilflos, um irgendwelche Unterstützung abzulehnen, auch wenn ich jetzt gerne mit John alleine wäre – und mit Mrs Hudson – das schulde ich ihr. Aber sie hat es einfach verdient, jeder, der ihr helfen will, muss mir willkommen sein – schließlich geht es nicht um mich…  
John springt aus dem Taxi, eilt voraus, hält die beiden Männer an, erklärt ihnen irgendwas.   
Auch im Speedy’s wird noch gearbeitet, auch wenn es jetzt selbstverständlich geschlossen ist – sie haben ohnehin nur bis 16:30 geöffnet. Ob sie aktuell an einem Catering-Auftrag arbeiten, oder nur versuchen, dem Wasserschaden beizukommen, ist mir ehrlich gesagt, egal…  
   
„Sir…?“  
Genervt bezahle ich den Cabbie, immerhin hilft er mir, das Aquarium auszuladen, in dessen selbstverständlich noch trockenem Innerem wir alles andere verstaut haben. Die beiden Fische hatte John während der Fahrt auf dem Schoß, sie sind in je einem Transportbeutel mit einem Drittel Luft. Lange sollen sie darin natürlich nicht bleiben.   
Das schwule Paar dreht sich zu mir um, sie helfen mir spontan mit der sperrigen Box.   
Übrigens nennen sie sich die Chandlers. Eigentlich ist das ja bloß Donalds Nachname, aber da Allan seine Brötchen als Buchillustrator verdient, hat er sich einen Künstlernamen zulegen können.  
 „Hey, wir können das gerne übernehmen! Meine Mum hat immer Zierfische gehabt… Geht ihr doch schon mal rüber, wir kommen dann nach“, schlägt Allan vor.  
„Sind die winzig…, die wachsen sicher noch, oder…?“ fragt ihn Donald.  
  
„Sherlock? Alles okay?“ höre ich Johns Stimme.  
Er hat recht. Mir ist nicht gut. Ich fühle mich schwindlig und irgendwie benommen.   
„Ja…, ja, klar, lass uns gehen…“  
  
Ich habe Angst, vor dem, was uns da oben erwartet – und vor Mrs Hudsons Reaktion…  
Und damit meine ich nicht, dass mich jetzt doch noch ihr Zorn treffen könnte.  
Leider liege ich damit richtig.  
Als wir den ersten Stock erreichen, stehen dort die beiden Frauen – Mrs Hudson zittert und ist deutlich blasser als gewöhnlich.  
„Sie sind jetzt da. Lass uns reingehen, Liebes“, gurrt Mrs Turner sanft.  
John schaut mich beschwörend an, öffnet die Tür und geht vor.  
„Das wird wieder, Mrs H. – ganz bestimmt…“, versichert er in diesem beruhigenden Arzt-Ton, während er ihren Rücken tätschelt.  
Mrs Hudson nimmt sich zusammen und wagt sich ins Zimmer…   
Die Scherben haben sie notdürftig in der Ecke zusammengefegt, das Wasser ist weg, aber natürlich ist alles noch nass und vollgesogen, alles von 1 ½ Fuß abwärts ist dunkler als es sein sollte. Johns Sessel sieht unten her geschwollen aus – meiner ist glücklicherweise gerade so hochbeinig genug.    
Meine Geige und all die anderen Dinge liegen verloren auf dem nassen Teppich wie verendete Fische…  
  
„Oh, Sherlock…“, schluchzt Mrs Hudson und sieht mich gequält an. Ich schlucke heftig und nehme sie hilflos in die Arme.  
„Es tut mir so leid…“, flüstere ich heiser.  
   
„Zwei Freundinnen von mir kümmern sich bereits um Mrs Hudsons Wohnung...“, informiert uns unterdessen Mrs Turner in entschlossenem Ton und krempelt tatkräftig die Ärmel hoch. Außerdem setzt sie uns in Kenntnis, dass sie auch deren erwachsenen Kinder rekrutieren konnte; letztere sollen in Kürze mit geliehenem Equipment anrücken.  
   
„Und wie sieht es bei Ihnen unten aus, Mrs H.? Tropft es arg von der Decke?“ erkundigt sich John.   
„Naja…, es kommt jetzt mehr und mehr durch…, alles ist dunkel und feucht, aber nicht wirklich tropfnass, immerhin“, sagte Mrs Turner. „Mabel und Sadie trocknen alles ab und föhnen die Decke. Natürlich hat es das Café viel schlimmer erwischt… Aber die Bausubstanz ist solide, ich bin sicher, dass es letzten Endes doch nicht so schlimm sein wird. – Wenn wir uns vor der Schimmelbildung vorsehen!“ setzt sie wichtigtuerisch hinzu.  
Aber weswegen beschwere ich mich eigentlich? Für gewöhnlich gebe ich den Klugscheißer und nerve damit andere. So ist das also…  
   
Mrs Hudson atmet tief durch, schmiegt sich noch einmal kurz fester an mich, ehe sie sich zusammennimmt, sich aufrafft und mit einem Schniefen beschließt: „Lasst uns anfangen…!“  
   
John hat unterdessen alle Frotteetücher aus dem Badezimmer geholt und sie auf der Unterseite des Ess-/Schreibtisches in der Küche bereitgelegt.  
Nun kommt er auf mich zu, hält dabei meine Geige mit beiden Händen, fast als sei sie ein Neugeborenes, muss ich denken – er hat viel durchgemacht, in den letzten Monaten, aber daran sollte ich jetzt nicht rühren. Ich bin dankbar, dass er hier ist. Er hätte jetzt auch einfach in ein Hotel gehen können bis andere das Chaos beseitigt haben, aber so etwas würde er nicht tun.  
  
„Danke, dir…“, bringe ich mühsam hervor und nehme sie entgegen, obwohl es mir schändlich erscheint, mich von allen in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen Gegenständen, als Erstes um meinen eigenen wertvollsten Besitz zu kümmern.   
(Laptop und weitere Geräte haben wir am Vormittag auf die Arbeitsfläche der Küchenzeile geräumt.  
John hat recht: Hätte Mrs Hudson nicht so gründlich geputzt, wäre der Schaden noch viel größer. Ich hatte so vieles auf dem Boden herumliegen. Allein schon die Bücher, die ich unter den Schränken verstaut hatte. Dieser Platz ist für mich eben das unterste Regalfach gewesen – ob Gegenstände auf dem Dielen oder einem Brett, das zu einem Möbelstück gehört, liegen, schien mir Haarspalterei zu sein!  
Weit gefehlt…)  
    
Knapp eine halbe Stunde später kommt Mrs Turners Verstärkung mit einem Generator und den angekündigten Gerätschaften. Zwei Männer und eine Frau – so um die Zwanzig. Sie machen sich gleich an die Arbeit und bauen alles auf. Sie blödeln dabei herum, machen Bemerkungen über die alten Tapeten und natürlich über den Smiley auf Airbrush und Einschusslöchern. Sie lachen viel  echtes, ausgelassenes Gelächter. – ich fühle mich auf einmal sehr alt...in genau fünf Wochen ist mein vierzigster Geburtstag, verdammt...!  
  
Mrs Hudson und Mrs Turner sind nach unten gegangen, um für alle Tee zu kochen und Sandwiches zu belegen –   
Meine Missdeutung von Johns Frage nach dem Futter fällt mir ein. Er hat zugegeben, dass er Hunger hat – ist wahrscheinlich den ganzen Tag über kaum zu einer Pause gekommen, bloß die eine oder andere Tasse Kaffee oder Tee zwischendurch – und nun rückt er das Sofa von der Wand, damit sich die Nässe dahinter nicht staut…wie sollen wir das bei den maßgefertigten alten Regalen in den Nischen neben dem Kamin machen…?  
Die jungen Leute bekümmern sich gerade um den Teppich, Allan hat begonnen, Zeitungspapier zwischen die Seiten durchnässter Bücher zu legen John hat durchgeweichte Sachen aus Küche und Bad hervorgeholt und trocknet das Innere der Schränke, Donald wischt dort gerade auf, nachdem er vorher vorsichtig die Tapeten abgetupft hat. Ich habe mich darauf spezialisiert aus den untersten Fächern im Wohnzimmer alle Bücher und sonstigen Dinge herauszuräumen, alles, was sich ganz oder teilweise unter der Wasserlinie befunden hat. Gegenstände kommen zum Vorschein, an die ich gar nicht mehr gedacht habe, die Bücher reiche ich gleich an Allan weiter.  
Dabei komme ich freilich an der Schiebetür zur Küche vorbei...  
Auf dem kleinen Tisch stehen noch zwei unberührte Henkelbecher neben den beiden Thermoskannen und auf der Platte sind nur noch drei halbe Sandwiches übrig.  
Alles andere ist auf einmal nebensächlich. Ich fülle Milch und Tee in einen der Becher, packe die Sandwiches auf einen Teller und bringe beides John, der eben das Regal zwischen Sofa und Fenster leerräumt.  
„John…?  
Er hält inne und wendet sich zu mir um.  Im ersten Moment hat er keine Ahnung, was ich von ihm wollen könnte, dann lächelt er.  
„Mach eine Pause, ja?“ bitte ich hilflos.  
„Es geht mir gut, Sherlock“, versichert er. Doch dann setzt er sich auf das inzwischen trockengeriebene Ledersofa, stellt das Tablett auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab, klopft neben sich auf die Sitzfläche und ermuntert mich: „Komm, setz dich einen Moment….“  
Ich gehorche, versuche den Blick auf das ruinierte Zimmer zu meiden.  
Ich komme mir so blöd vor…  
so, als würde ich in meinem Leben einfach nichts mehr auf die Reihe kriegen…  
Es ist ein bisschen wie in diesem Moment, wo dir wirklich bewusst wird, dass du abhängig bist und dass du dir bloß eingeredet hast, dass du immer noch gut funktionierst und dein Leben meisterst – und dass das Zeug das du nimmst alles nur ein wenig erleichtert und du es jederzeit weglassen könntest.  
Dieser Moment, wo du merkst: Mach dir nichts vor! Nichts ist okay. Du bist erbärmlich – du hast überhaupt nichts im Griff! Sieh es ein!    
  
„Allan…, könnten Sie bitte, Sherlock einen Tee holen?“  
„Na, klar! Wie möchten Sie ihn?“  
„Nur ein Schuss Milch“, sagt John. „Zucker? Oder isst du wenigstens ein halbes Sandwich…?“ fragt er leise.  
Ich kann nicht…, denke ich und schüttle nur mühsam den Kopf.  
„Nun mach dir mal keine Sorgen, so schlimm ist es nun auch nicht. Und es unterläuft doch jedem mal ein Fehler…“  
John nimmt einen Schluck Tee und sondert ein kleines erleichtertes Seufzen ab, ehe er in ein halbes Sandwich beißt.  
„Hier, bitte…es – es ist halb so wild…“, bemerkt Allan, als er mir den Tee bringt und sieht mich dabei mitleidig an.  
Bin ich so leicht zu durchschauen?  
  
Nach der kurzen Verschnaufpause setzen wir unsere Arbeit fort.   
  
"Sieh dir das an!" sagt die junge Frau. „Ist das Jennifer Wilsons Handy?“  
„Das ist bestimmt das aus dem großen Spiel!“ meint ihr Bruder. „Das andere hat doch sicher Mr Wilson bekommen!“  
  
Es ist der Karton, den Lestrade damals John vorbeigebracht hat. Als die Watsons es dann in Angriff genommen hatten, das Kinderzimmer herzurichten, war alles Überflüssige ausrangiert worden, und John hatte mir diesen Karton angeschleppt.   
Er hatte keine Andenken mehr an die Zeit mit mir gebraucht, er hatte ein neues Leben gehabt. Ein viel besseres.  
Das habe ja sogar ich gedacht…  
Er hatte meinen Post über die Hochzeit nie überarbeitet und er hatte danach auch selbst nichts mehr gepostet. Wozu noch? Das war vorbei. Was sonst noch passiert war, mochte verstörend gewesen sein, aber es ging niemanden etwas an. Und es waren letztlich nur kleine Rückschläge gewesen, die an der großen, neuen Tatsache – dass es eine Familie Watson gab letztlich nichts ändern konnten…  
Das Baby brauchte diese Familie.  
  
Und jetzt?  
Mein armer John…  
Wie hart muss es für ihn sein…!   
– und ich freue mich, dass er wieder da ist – ich bin so ein schlechter Mensch!  
  
In diesem Moment bohrt sich mir ein scharfer Schmerz in die rechte Hand und den Unterarm bis fast zum Ellenbogen hinauf und reißt mich so völlig unerwartet aus meinen Grübeleien, dass mir ein Schrei entfährt, während ich unwillkürlich aufspringe und zurückweiche, als hätte mich eine Giftschlange gebissen.  
Verwirrt starre ich auf meine rechte Hand, die hellrot verschmiert ist – irgendetwas ist in dem Schrankfach, woran ich mir den Arm, gleich oberhalb des Handgelenks aufgeschlitzt habe. Pulsend quillt das Blut aus dem Riss.  
Was dann passiert, bekomme ich nicht so richtig mit und ich weiß nicht mal wieso, normalerweise ist Blut kein Problem für mich – auch mein eigenes nicht, aber vielleicht war das alles zusammen doch ein bisschen viel für mich.   
John ist sofort an meiner Seite, kommandiert die anderen herum, redet sanft auf mich ein, drückt mich in einen Stuhl, erzählt mir, dass er sich meinen Arm ansieht, dass es nicht so schlimm ist, wie es aussieht und er sich selbst gleich darum kümmert –   
Mrs Hudson taucht auf, tätschelt meinen anderen Arm – und obwohl John eigentlich dagegen ist, nötigt sie mir einen Gin auf.  
Sie faselt irgendwas, dass meine Mutter sie vorhin auf dem Handy angerufen habe, weil durch den Wasserschaden unser Festnetz nicht funktioniert, und so natürlich auch unser Anrufbeantworter unerreichbar ist.   
Routiniert versorgt John die Wunde, näht und verbindet sie.  
Es muss dieses alte Rasiermesser gewesen sein…das von dem mordenden Herrenfriseur…ja, es war ein bisschen ausgeleiert und deshalb klappte es sich wie von alleine auf, wenn man nicht achtgab…    
„Okay, das war’s. Aber für dich sind die Aufräumarbeiten beendet.“ John richtet sich auf. „Ich brauche eine Taschenlampe!“  
Na, klar, er will persönlich nachsehen, was es ist, woran ich mich verletzt habe und diese Gefahr aus dem Weg schaffen, ehe noch jemand zu Schaden kommt.  
„Das Rasiermesser…“, informiere ich ihn. Meine Stimme klingt schwach und heiser.  
John stutzt – dann lächelt er.  
 „Oh, der Barbier von der Savile Road!“ grinst er. „Den könnte ich jetzt eigentlich doch mal posten…!“  
Mein Herz macht einen kleinen Sprung – nicht zum ersten Mal in den letzten paar Tagen.  
„Du…willst wieder…?“ stammle ich.  
„Über dich bloggen. Wenn – “  
„Über uns!“ verbessere ich hastig. Mein Herz beginnt zu rasen. Ich hätte das nicht sagen dürfen – ich verdiene das nicht! Das ist schon wieder so egozentrisch!  
„Wenn du mich lässt…?“ lächelt er. „Hey, es ist alles in Ordnung, reg dich nicht auf… ruhig durchatmen, Sherlock…“  
  
Ich muss mich zusammenreißen! Nur nicht schlappmachen jetzt… Ich habe längst schon zu viel Schwäche gezeigt…!  
Jetzt kommt auch noch Mrs Turner zu uns und sie beraten sich. Meine Innenohren sind zu schlecht durchblutet, und ich bekomme nicht mit, was die drei reden, weil mein Gehör gerade nur mangelhaft funktioniert. Sie hecken irgendetwas aus…  
„John…? Was…was ist los…?“  
„Alles okay, Sherlock. Wir haben beschlossen, dass wir bei deinen Eltern unterkommen können, bis es hier nicht mehr so feucht ist. Ich fahre uns mit dem Wagen, den die jungen Leute beim Baumarkt ausgeliehen haben, und morgen kommen wir wieder her – viel können wir jetzt ohnehin nicht mehr machen – die Schränke sind jetzt fast alle leer. Mrs Hudson geht nur rasch packen und ich such jetzt noch was für dich raus...“  
  
  
Ich muss an jenes grauenhafte Weihnachtsfest denken. Damals hatten Mycroft und ich in unseren ehemaligen Kinderzimmern übernachtet, die Watsons im Gästezimmer und Wiggins auf der Couch…  
  
Aber nur mit John und Mrs Hudson?   
  
Besser! Viel, viel besser!  
  
  
  


 

  
tbc


	7. Chapter 7

 

John besteht darauf, dass sich Mrs Hudson nach hinten neben mich setzt und ihn informieren wird, falls es mir schlechter gehen sollte.  
In der Tat fühle ich mich elend, aber ich reiße mich zusammen.   
John kutschiert uns durch die Nacht…zu meinem Elternhaus…ein merkwürdiges Gefühl…irgendwie unwirklich…  
   
Natürlich werden wir herzlich begrüßt und Mummy erschrickt über meinen Anblick, obwohl sie ja vorgewarnt worden ist und man ihr versichert hat, es wäre nicht schlimm.   
Eltern sind beunruhigend, sie üben eine verunsichernde Wirkung auf uns aus.  
Egal wie alt du bist: Triff sie wieder und du bist sofort in deinen Grundfesten erschüttert.  
So sind sie.  
– Mütter vor allem.  
Wenn du deinen Vater wiedersiehst – oder nur mit ihm telefonierst – bist du plötzlich wieder 12.  
Das geht noch.  
Aber bei Mummy bist du dann höchstens noch neun.  
Allerhöchstens.  
  
Ich höre sie irgendwas von Renovieren labern, aber es interessiert mich nicht. Wieso müssen sie immer so viel langweiliges Zeug reden…?  
   
Erst als mich John in mein altes Zimmer führt, verstehe ich, wovon sie gesprochen haben.  
Hier steht zurzeit das Doppelbett aus dem Gästezimmer, weil sie das nämlich gerade renovieren und sie mein altes Bett ausrangiert haben…  
   
Oh…!  
   
„John…, ich kann auch das Sofa nehmen und du bleibst hier…“, schlage ich etwas beschämt vor.   
„Red‘ keinen Unsinn!“ versetzt er ein wenig grob. „Außerdem kann ich beruhigter schlafen, wenn ich in deiner Nähe bin – wegen der Verletzung, meine ich. Du wirst mich doch wecken, wenn du etwas brauchst? Versprich mir das!“  
„Wenn es dich tatsächlich beruhigt: Ja, das werde ich, natürlich…“  
„Gut. Setz dich, lass mich dir helfen…“  
  
Mein rechter Arm schmerzt bei jedem Handgriff, bei jeder kleinen Muskelanspannung, deshalb kann ich Johns Unterstützung wirklich gebrauchen. Er hilft mir aus Jacke, Schuhen und Hosen – den Rest verweigere ich. Nicht bloß, weil es mir peinlich ist, auch, weil ich ziemlich fertig bin.   
John lässt es dabei bewenden und verschwindet ins Bad. Unterdessen taucht Mummy mit einem verspäteten Abendessen auf und will mir helfen, mich weiter umzuziehen, doch ich verkrieche mich unwillig unter der Decke.  
   
„Mein kleiner Sturkopf…“ höre ich sie gedämpft durch die Decke. „Sei nett zu John, in Ordnung? Vermassle es nicht!“  
   
   
Knapp eine Stunde später löschen wir das Licht. Es ist jetzt schon nach Mitternacht.   
John hat natürlich doch noch Hunger gehabt. Und selbstverständlich wollte er, dass ich auch noch etwas esse.  
Um nett zu sein, hab ich mich überreden lassen.   
Wenn ich ehrlich bin: Die heiße Suppe hat doch ganz gut getan…  
Währenddessen hat John verstohlen den Jolly Roger gemustert, der immer noch an der Wand hängt. Als Teenager hatte ich ihn wieder hervorgekramt – als Zeichen der Rebellion gewissermaßen. Auch über einige andere Dinge in den Regalen – Kinderbücher und Spielzeug – ist er ins Schmunzeln geraten. Aber die meiste Zeit hat er dann doch mich angesehen. So dass ich mich gefragt habe: Scheine ich ihm so überwachungsbedürftig...?  
   
  
„Gute Nacht, Sherlock…“, murmelt er nun weich in die Dunkelheit.  
   
Ich kann nicht – ich muss ihn fragen…  
   
„John…?“  
   
„Hm? Brauchst du doch noch etwas gegen die Schmerzen?“  
„Nein, nein…es ist nur…wenn du wieder bloggen willst…über uns…?   
Und…  
war das ernst gemeint, dass du vielleicht wirklich über einen Jobwechsel nachdenkst…?“  
„Ja, das ist es… Ich würd‘ es aber noch bis einschließlich ersten Januar machen… – Weihnachten und Silvester ist immer viel los, ich bin eingeteilt… und – “  
Er stockt.  
„Und…viele Kollegen haben Familie…“, schließt er dumpf.  
Eine schmerzliche Welle von Mitgefühl schwappt förmlich in mir hoch.  
„Ich weiß…“, meine Stimme zittert etwas. Unsicher taste ich mich auf die andere Matratze vor und zu Johns Schulter.  
„Aber du hast Mrs Hudson…und mich… Ich meine, das…ist besser als nichts, oder…?“  
   
Scheiße, was rede ich da bloß!?   
Es ist so viel weniger als das, was er wollte, was er zu haben glaubte – und was er verdient hätte…!  
Wieso kann ich meine große Klappe nicht halten?!  
   
„Es…  
Es tut mir leid für dich…, dass es nicht besser gelaufen ist, mein‘ ich… Ich wünschte – “  
Ich breche ab, schüttle den Kopf: Es ist so sinnlos, derartiges zu sagen!  
„Danke, dass du hier bist…“, bringe ich mühsam hervor. „Wenn ich…irgendwas tun kann… also, ich überlass dir gerne das Schlafzimmer unten…, das hätte ich dir von Anfang an anbieten sollen…“  
„Das sehen wir dann, Sherlock…“, nuschelt er – seine Müdigkeit beginnt hörbar zu werden.  
„Ja, klar, du hast recht, das müssen wir jetzt nicht entscheiden. Schlaf gut, John…“, sage ich artig und rolle mich zurück auf meine Seite.  
   
Ich bin sehr müde – aber auch aufgewühlt. Sicher werde ich nicht schlafen können. Frustriert schließe ich die Augen.  
Weshalb kann ich nicht ruhiger sein?   
Er ist wieder bei mir…!  
   
Dann höre ich ein Knipsgeräusch und sehe es rot durch meine Lider schimmern. John hat seine Nachttischlampe wieder angemacht.  
   
„Da ist noch eine Sache…“, beginnt er umständlich.   
„Ich weiß, dass du noch wach bist. Dein Atem ist noch viel zu hektisch, Sherlock.  
Es gibt da noch eine Sache, die du mir erklären musst…“  
   
Oh, nein! denke ich.  
   
Ich will ihm keine Fragen über AGRA beantworten…oder über Rosamunde…über diese ganzen…grässlichen Lügen und Intrigen und diesen ganzen…Sumpf…!  
   
Schon will ich sagen: Bitte, frag nicht…! Nicht jetzt…!  
Da holt er tief Luft.  
„Sherlock…“  
   
Was?! Oh, nein, frag mich nicht, was ich wirklich habe sagen wollen – damals auf dem erbärmlichen, kleinen Flugplatz…! denke ich panisch und halte die Luft an.  
   
„Sag mir endlich, wie du es wirklich gemacht hast…!“  
   
Es ist, als hätte mich jetzt doch noch ein elektrischer Schlag getroffen.  
   
„Hm? Was meinst du?“ versuche ich, mich in unschuldigem Ton aus der Affäre zu ziehen.  
„Das weißt du ganz genau! Wie hast du wirklich überlebt? Deinen…Selbstmord…?“  
   
Er kann es immer noch nicht sagen, ohne dass ihn schaudert, das kann ich hören.   
Mein armer Freund…!  
   
„Aber das weißt du doch längst!“ behaupte ich scheinbar trotzig in genervtem, ungeduldigem Ton.  
„Mycroft, Molly und zwei Dutzend Penner mit einer riesigen Luftmatratze?“ spottet er. „Nun hör aber auf! So dumm bin ich nicht.“  
   
Mir wird kalt vor Angst.  
   
„Aber so war es! Würde ich dich anlügen? – Ich musste euch doch schützen!?“ begehre ich auf und versuche, gekränkt zu klingen.  
   
Bitte, frag nicht! Bitte, bitte, frag nicht…! bettle ich verzweifelt in Gedanken.    
Ob ich ihn anlügen würde?   
Wann war ich überhaupt aufrichtig zu ihm?!?  
   
„Und nun mach das Licht aus, ich bin müde!“ knurre ich.  
   
   
Er seufzt leise und einen Moment später ist es wieder dunkel.  
   
Mir ist schlecht und ich könnte heulen…!  
   
Zwei Atemzüge später höre ich ein gedämpftes Rascheln neben mir…und dann spüre ich, wie sich Johns Hände sanft um meinen Arm schließen.  
   
„Es ergibt einfach keinen Sinn…“, beharrt er leise.  
„Mal abgesehen davon, dass es nicht zu Moriarty passt, sich umzubringen…   
– wieso sollte sich ein erfolgreicher Narzisst umbringen?! Er wäre doch mit allem davongekommen! Er fand sich absolut unschlagbar und unübertrefflich! Leider nicht zu Unrecht – muss man wohl zugeben…  
Aber gut, mal angenommen, dass er sich wirklich umbringt, weil wenn…wenn es dich nicht mehr gibt, halt einfach niemand mehr da ist, der seine Genialität wirklich zu würdigen weiß…  
Also, das wäre…irgendwie noch nachvollziehbar…  
Aber… naja, da muss ja mindestens ein Scharfschütze gewesen sein, der mich im Visier hatte – also, der ganz in der Nähe war. Eher mehrere… In deiner Nähe…!  
Da sind so viele Fenster ringsum in den Häusern! Sogar ein paar Läden! Geparkte Autos…, jemand hätte aus einer Pause oder einem kurzen Spaziergang aus dem Innenhof kommen können, oder von der West Smithfield Rotunde her. Irgendwer müsste auch in der Ambulanzstation gewesen sein!   
Also…!  
Selbst wenn ihr das wirklich hättet absperren können…! Ihr hättet auch all diese Häuser – alles im Umkreis evakuieren müssen! Aber das hätte natürlich auch nicht funktioniert, weil das Moriartys Leute ja gemerkt hätten – weil sie auch vertrieben worden wären!“ Er holt tief Luft.  
„Selbst ich kleiner Idiot sehe, dass das Nonsens ist, Sherlock…!  
Wenn es das gewesen wäre, was Moriarty wollte: Dass du dich umbringst und dass, wenn du dich weigerst, Mrs Hudson, Lestrade und ich erschossen werden sollen…  
Dann hätte Moriarty sichergestellt, dass du nicht mogelst! Seine Leute hätten selbst nach seinem Tod darauf geachtet, dass du es wirklich tust, dass du wirklich tot bist…!“  
Bei dem Wort „tot“ kiekst seine Stimme, so wie damals in Baskerville – was mein Gewissen noch schlechter macht…  
„…und wenn nicht, hätten sie uns abgeknallt – sie haben einander gegenseitig beobachtet, so dass keiner aus der Reihe tanzen konnte, die anderen hätten ihn fertig gemacht – oder sie…  
Sherlock…  
Es KANN so nicht gewesen sein…!   
Du musstest damit rechnen, dass du ihn unmöglich täuschen kannst, dass es Zeugen gibt…und Blickwinkel …und gehackte Kameras…!   
Wenn es so gewesen wäre, dann hättest du es in Kauf genommen, dass seine Leute mit neunundneunzigprozentiger Sicherheit merken werden, dass du gemogelt hast und uns alle umbringen. Vielleicht nicht sofort – aber irgendwann, ziemlich bald...  
Aber das hast du nicht. Das war dir natürlich gleich klar, diesen Fehler hättest du nicht gemacht!   
Eher…  
…eher hättest du dich wirklich geopfert…   
So, wie wir es damals beinahe getan hätten…, als du auf die Sprengsätze gezielt hast, ehe sein verdammtes Handy geklingelt hat…  
Du hast mich angesehen, ich wusste, was du tun wolltest und es war völlig in Ordnung für mich – es schien nötig zu sein.  
Du musst es mir endlich sagen, Sherlock…“  
   
„Bitte, John…“ Mir versagt die Stimme.   
Ich KANN nicht darüber reden! „Du…vertraust mir doch…“  
   
Es zieht schmerzhaft in meiner Herzgegend – und wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass es bloß psychosomatisch ist, dann würde ich deshalb Todesangst bekommen.   
Mir bricht der Schweiß aus und ich kriege nicht genug Luft – aber ich will nicht keuchen – John darf nicht merken, dass ich –   
   
…sei nicht albern, er hat es längst durchschaut…!  
   
   
Da drückt John meinen Arm…   
   
„Du weißt, dass ich dir vertraue…  
Ist schon gut. Reg dich nicht auf…  
Ich habe also recht, mein armer Freund…  
Sicher hab ich noch nicht alles begriffen…aber Moriarty hat doch auch Magnussen beraten. Zeitungen! Nicht wahr? Zeitungen sind ihr gemeinsamer Nenner – und welche vernichtende Macht sie haben können. „Make believe!“ Das war nicht Kittys Haus, das ist kein Motto für eine Journalistin! Das ist das Motto des Märchenonkels!   
Du hast mir anvertraut, Kitty wollte, dass du ihre Bluse signierst. Magnussen meinte, ich soll mir auf ein T-Shirt drucken lassen, dass ich nicht verstehe – Mary hat mal…einen ähnlichen Spruch abgelassen! Das hatten alle von Moriarty! Zu ihm passt das!  
…es ist wirklich nicht vorbei…  
Mycroft ist nicht nur von Magnussen irgendwie erpresst worden, nicht…?  
Auch Moriarty hatte ihn in der Hand…oder noch…  
Wie auch immer…  
Es konnte auch nicht anders sein.  
Moriarty hat von dir verlangt, dass du deinen Tod inszenierst. Du hast nicht IHN getäuscht! Das war genau das, was er wollte!  
Wir dachten, er würde dir genüsslich dabei zusehen wollen, wie du an seinen Intrigen zugrunde gehst. Ganz langsam und qualvoll…  
   
Aber du hättest gewusst, dass du unschuldig bist.  
Klar, es hätte dir zugesetzt, wenn er über dich triumphiert hätte…, schon…  
Aber…  
Aber das war noch nicht grausam genug, nicht wahr…?“ raunt John mit einem Zittern in der Stimme.  
„Er wollte dich nicht tot…, er wollte dich lebend…!   
…mehr noch: Dich umzubringen, wäre nicht mal eine Option gewesen – dann hätte er uns auch hinrichten lassen! Es war genau umgekehrt! Du durftest dich nicht töten, um ihm zu entkommen! Er wollte dich lebend! Als sein gefügiges Werkzeug! Als seinen Sklaven…  
Er wollte…nicht nur dich brechen…er wollte…, dass du dich schuldig machst…  
Nicht nur…so ein bisschen, wie…diesen Neilson im Affekt vermöbeln, oder so…  
Er wollte deine Seele verderben…  
…und er wollte…  
… dass du keinen anderen Ausweg siehst, als Magnussen…  
   
…er hat dich benutzt…, um ihn zu exekutieren…!“  
   
   
Oh, Gott, er weiß es…! denke ich verzweifelt.  
John kämpft mit den Tränen und ich lege hilflos meine Hand auf die seinen.  
   
   
„Sherlock...,  
was immer er dich hat tun lassen...  
Du trägst keine Schuld...  
Es ist deine Entscheidung, ob du mir davon erzählst oder nicht.  
Aber du kannst sicher sein: Ich werde dich nicht verurteilen. Das war alles er!  
Eins noch…“, flüstert er mit erstickter Stimme. „Diese Falschmeldung…wegen Mrs Hudson…  
War das Moriarty…? …oder doch du…?“  
„Moriarty….“, antworte ich mit belegter Stimme. „Er wollte dich aus dem Weg haben…ich hab überlegt, dir das zu erklären…, aber dann dachte ich, dass es so sicherer für dich wäre…“  
   
„Okay…!“ ächzt John gepresst.  
„Ich bezweifle, dass ich dir wirklich von Nutzen sein kann, Sherlock…“, seufzt er erschöpft. „Aber du bist jetzt nicht mehr allein – und ich werde mich nicht wieder weglocken oder abschütteln oder von irgendwem ablenken lassen… – auf gar keinen Fall…!!   
Das ist ein für alle Mal vorbei…  
Ich bin da, Sherlock…“  
   
Tränen rinnen mir heiß über die Schläfen.  
   
Einerseits bin ich wahnsinnig erleichtert – aber das ist Schwachsinn…!  
Totaler, absoluter, kompletter Schwachsinn!!!  
   
   
   
John ist jetzt mehr denn je in Gefahr…  
  
John, meine Eltern, Mrs Hudson..., Molly...  
Lestrade sowieso – es gehen so viele Ermittlungserfolge auf sein Konto!  
Scheinbar.  
  
Und natürlich Mycroft. Doch das hat er selbst schon vor langer Zeit so entschieden und er hat immer einen fast unüberwindlichen Sicherheitsapparat um sich herum.  
Wie ein undurchdringlicher Panzer.  
Und er ist eine zu wertvolle Schachfigur, um sie zu opfern.  
  
  
John dagegen...  
  
Ich habe mich nie wieder hilflos fühlen wollen – aber erst jetzt, weiß ich, wie das wirklich ist.  
  
Ich werde ihn nicht schützen können.  
   
Vielleicht würde es ihn aus der Schusslinie holen, wenn ich mich wirklich umbringe...  
Aber das ist auch dieses Mal keine Option, denn ich habe eine Aufgabe, die weit größer ist, als Johns Leben...oder das Leben aller, die mir nahe stehen.  
  
Ich muss alles daran setzen, um es zu Ende zu bringen.  
  
  
Moriartys Vermächtnis darf nicht vollstreckt werden.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
ENDE  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
  
So, zuletzt ist es dann zu so einer Art Sequel zu Ein langer, heimlicher Abschied geworden.  
  
Jetzt bin ich in angemessen düsterer Stimmung für S4, hehe!  
Urgs...!  
  
Dann bis demnächst!  
Eure Nothing


End file.
